A New Crowning
by TheScoundrelCookie
Summary: The death of King Lao was a tragedy, and now Prince Aikka must take the crown... Aikka One-shot.


**A/N: Hello! I am currently working on my stories, but I figured I'd write a little one-shot since I always wanted to write a one-shot with Aikka. Here is my attempt. It's pretty lame, but I gave it a shot.**

**I don't own Oban Star Racers, because if I did, there would've been a bacon joke. **

**A New Crowning**

That day he left the world, it rained. And the next few days, it continued to rain.

It was as if the land of Nourasia itself was crying for the loss of the great king, Lao.

Aikka hadn't really said much as he stood next to his grieving mother, only staring ahead as the funeral was held.

It was painful to the former prince, but he dared not to let the emotion show.

He had to be the strong one in this tragedy.

He was the former heir of course, but yet, he swallowed a lump.

Former heir. Those two words stuck to his brain like gum to the sole of a shoe.

He was no longer an heir, he was a king.

The Nourasian closed his eyes and focused on the funeral.

And yet, he found it too painful. He'd never particularly been close to his father, but when he stared ahead, he could remember the times he'd been with him.

He remembered the times his father would assign him errands to complete, or the rare smile he'd flash when he was a good mood. He closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the tears.

"Aikka?"

Aikka snapped his eyes open and turned to see the shriveled form of his mother as she trembled against her grown son.

"Let us go. The funeral is over."

"…Over already?"

"Yes, we must go. We still have to make your crowning as king official. The ceremony is to begin shortly. Now come, my son."

He did as she told him too, and only a short while later, he found himself in the corridors of the castle.

Normally, they'd gleam with a sparkly tint, but that day, they were dim. He usually heard some children laugh outside as they played with one another, but that day, he could only hear the raindrops pattering against the window.

He entered his room hastily and sat on the bed. Finally, he allowed the tears escape his eyes.

He detested crying, but at a time like this, it was unavoidable.

Yet Aikka found his behavior erratic.

Five minutes later, he rested his head in hands and closed his eyes, "Now Aikka, what would your father say if he saw you like this? He would be disappointed. You are supposed to be strong, Aikka."

He stayed in that position for a moment longer until he stood up and searched for the clothes he'd need in the upcoming ceremony.

The Nourasian found them and quickly put them on after discarding his previous clothes.

He stared quickly into a nearby mirror and fixed any wrinkles by smoothing them out with his fingers.

"My prince, you look…very nice," commented a Nourasian girl as she entered the room with a bitter smile.

"Hello, my love," he commented as he walked up to her and intertwined his fingers with hers.

She looked at him briefly before looking down, "Today is the day you are officially crowned…"

"Yes, and that means you will become my queen," he stated back to her, trying to sound almost enthusiastic.

"Oh, Aikka," she replied back as she tightened her hand. "I'm still saddened by the loss of your father."

He froze and gave a weak grin, "As am I, my princess, but we must look forward to the future. It's what Father would have wanted. You understand that."

"I suppose so, but…the queen told me to come for you. The ceremony is to begin any moment now."

The Nourasian blinked and nodded, "Oh yes….well, let us not waste any more time."

The girl nodded and led him out his room. They wandered from corridor to corridor until they stopped at a pair of giant wooden doors.

"We're here, my prince," she announced with a smile. "Wait here, you will be called shortly."

As she finished her words, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving him to go join the group of people that would witness the important event that would take place any minute.

He stood there nervously as she left and fumbled with the clothes that resembled the garb his father would wear when he was a child.

"My son, you look almost like your father when he was young."

Aikka whipped his head up to see his mother, "Oh Mother, I was unaware you were there."

"I just wanted to see if you were alright. Don't be afraid, my son. You'll be an excellent king."

"I hope so," he responded back as he gave her a small smile.

"You'll do fine, my son," as she said those last words, she peered into the room he was destined to walk in a few minutes.

Aikka took a breath as he focused on the ground.

He decided then and there he'd make his father proud.

He'd try to do everything right, and he'd try to keep the land of Nourasia glorious as his dad had.

"Aikka," called his mother. "It is time to begin!"

* * *

**A/N: And that's it. Thanks for reading, and have a good day! :)**


End file.
